Some weird songs put with hetalia
by arikirkland
Summary: Ive been having an urge to do this my whole life so I just did this! Plesh like!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: cursing and yaoi(mention)

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Hetalia (but wish I did tho)

France:

Revolutionary war ,um,

you know, he just really fucked england and canada,

and you gotta be careful when you pick fights

and that's what I've learned in this life,

you just never know…

America:

Shut the fuck up

Who the fuck want war,

A razor strait to your front door

It'll be a murder scene

I'm turning Paris to New York

Aight you hippie clown

all this buffoonery, the shit stops now

time for you to lay down, I'm sick of the sexual harrasment

you put hands on bitches like a spa massage

we all know your name is what made you a country

you use to put together gimmicks something like a collage

since you putting on a show, you gon' get the appaulse

clap clap, lift your frame like a fucking garage yeah

this hood shit you and spain aint build for

this the same sh*t the other bitch almost got killed for

I'm still counting what hardcore generated

bet my sh-t keeps spinning like it's syndicated

corny broad I'll you bloody like you menstruated

your hot air ass bitch should have been deflated

this aint a championship fight I've been the greatest

see the fact is, what you doing I did it

lames trying to clone my style, run with it

thats cool, I was the first one with it

you deluded kim wannabe you just hate to admit it

I'm the Blueprint you aint nothing brand new

check ya posters and videos, you'll always be number 2

I seen 'em come, I seen go, I still remain

sweety, you going on your 14th minute of fame

I'm over 10 years strong still running the game

cut the comparisons, I'm in the legendary lane

fighting for ya spot, y'all please, I'm solidified

with my hands tied, you couldn't beat me if you bitches tried

either you high, or sipping that sh-t prussia on

I get top dollar for whatever my name on

go stick your head in a tornado, brainstorm

I drop bombs, germany, italy

black and yellow, will pull up in your ghetto

russia I step out, posted up in stilettos

d-ck so small cant even see it

if I whistle, they'll pistol whip you in all fifty states

I'm in NY I'll be everywhere comfortably

who pumped you and told you to come rump with me

you the type to run your mouth and then run from me

I'm poppin' off in your hood with no company

come on, Paris aint showing you no love

I was there the other night poppin' bottles with the thugs

you like napolian Im Washington

You got a buzz right now, an' I had a frenzy

oh yeah, welcome to the fam', Fendi

you need to stop, you're not hot, you're a burning match

that means the end is near soon, copy that

oh I see, they really got you gassed like

I'mma think of the past

better slow down dummy, you bout to crash

stink p-ssy hoe, I'm giving you a bath

thermometer in hand and I'm coming for your ass

who you think you getting past

I see right through you, you're whole sh-t is made of glass

France:

O.o

America:

I draw back, I'm an American thorough bred bitch

rep for my country bitch

never been the type to have beef and try to settle sh-t

I ride out till the wheels fall off

and my n-ggas squeeze til the last shell go off

f-ck ya whole team, all I see is a bunch of weirdo's

you's a airhead bitch, scarecrow

haha, aint nothing old but my money bitch

hahaha, this is grown liquid assests

Napolians my daddy you bastard

you and prussia sorry bunch of swagger jackers

I mothered you hoes, I should claim you on my income tax

England, in the flesh, taught by the great

so on my next move, I'm yelling checkmate

I smell a massacre

France you don't stand a chance with her

Prussia you looking like lunch to me

I'm bout to kill all you bitches like Scream

leave you're whole head red like Jason

you're hilarious, thanks for all the laughs

you're garbage so I'm taking out the trash

you sh-t on me, come on dude

ain't enough ass shots in the World

you're a nuisance, you probably steal my new sh-t

but you could never f-ck with me so chuck it up, Deuces

all around the World I ball like a ball team

I stack chips, call me Uncle sam

tricks is for kids, silly rabbit, your my offspring

im more anticipated than a...

I ran out of words to rhyme... O.o

France:

You made fun of my whole life...

America:

Yeah sowwwwwuddddap!

England:

... Ass holes these days.


	2. F you!

Next song:

F*ck you

England:

I see you driving 'round town

With the one i love and i'm like,

Fuck you!

Oo, oo, ooo

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough i'm like,

Fuck you!

And fuck him too!

I said, if i was richer, i'd still be with ya

Ha, now ain't that some shit?

Hungary, seychelles, belgium:

(ain't that some shit?)

England:

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Fuck you!

Oo, oo, ooo

Yeah i'm sorry, i can't afford a ferrari,

But that don't mean i can't get you there.

I guess he's an xbox and i'm more atari,

But the way you play your game ain't fair.

I pity the fool that falls in love with you

Hungary, seychelles, belgium:

(oh shit he's a gold digger)

England:

Well

Hungary, seychelles, belgium:

(just thought you should know dude)

Enlgand:

Ooooooh

I've got some news for you

England:

Now i know, that i had to borrow,

Beg and steal and lie and cheat.

Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.

'Cause being in love with you ass ain't cheap.

I pity the fool that falls in love with you

Hungary, seychelles, belgium:

(oh shit she's a gold digger)

England:

Well

Hungary, seychelles, belgium:

(just thought you should know dude)

England:

Ooooooh

I've got some news for you

Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend

England:

Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?

Hungary, seychelles, belgium:

(so bad, so bad, so bad)

Enlgand:

I tried to tell my mamma but she told me

"this is one for your dad"

Hungary, seychelles, belgium:

(your dad, your dad, your dad)

England:

Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!

Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh!

I stïll love you. Oooh!

I see you driving 'round town

With the one i love and i'm like,

Fuck you!

Oo, oo, ooo

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough i'm like,

Fuck you!

And fuck him too!

I said, if i was richer, i'd still be with ya

Ha, now ain't that some shit?

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Fuck you!

America: What the fuck dude?...

France: O.o

England: Thats how you sing... pimp style!


End file.
